


The Dam Bursts

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Denial, Gen, Great Hiatus, Grief/Mourning, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Hudson did not cry when she was told Mr. Holmes was dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dam Bursts

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP 2015 #24 (A Long-Suffering Woman) on Watson's Woes.
> 
> Involve Mrs. Hudson in Watson's whump in some fashion.

Mrs. Hudson did not cry when she was told Mr. Holmes was dead.

She just could not quite believe that he was gone, could not wrap her mind around the concept that her larger-than-life tenant of ten years would never return.

Oh, she knew Inspector Lestrade wasn't _lying_ when he gently broke the news to her. It was just that... The man had tackled dangerous cases before and always lived to tell the tale. Couple that with the request from his brother that she preserve his rooms exactly as he had left them, and it was easy to let herself think that Mr. Holmes would come bursting back through the door any day now, crowing about his successful Swiss adventure and yelling at the top of his lungs for his breakfast.

But when Doctor Watson arrived on her doorstep five days later, pale, red-eyed, deathly silent and _alone_...

The terrible reality finally sank in, and she wept and wept.


End file.
